Lost in Love
by patty.aguirre.940
Summary: what would happe if Gallagher gets one new student and Blackthorne gets two? Who are they and would they reveal the truth about GAllagher? i know crappy summary its my first so dont hate me
1. Chapter 1

I woke up by an alarm clock that Liz created. It's supposed to wake her up not the whole school. I got out of bed to get ready for the day, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Macey, Bex and Liz got out of bed when I got out. Bex and Macey looked at each other and charged to the bathroom. When r they going to learn to share the bathroom. When they were done, they started to get dressed. "What's the matter Cam?" Liz asked." ''Is it Zach, did he do something to you?" Bex asked. "No its not Zach" I said. "Then what is it?" Liz asked. "Guys it's our last year together I'm going to miss you guys" I said. "Well let's not all just look at each other lets hug it out before we go eat breakfast." Macey said. We all hugged each other for ten minutes and thirtyfour seconds. Then there was a knock at the door. Before anybody got up to answer it it went wide open. Zach was at the door way staring at us." Never be late to open the door when it's Zachary Goode." Bex said. We all laughed except Zach. "Why are you guys crying?" Zach asked. "It's just nothing, honey." I said. Macey, Liz and Bex left me and Zach alone in my room. "What's wrong?" Zach asked. "It's just that it's our last year together until we go out into the field." I said. Zach started to hug me. "Come on lets go eat, it might make you feel better." "Okay" I said. When we got breakfast and sat down my mom tapped her glass to get our attention. "Today we are having a field trip into town. Go have some fun with your friends." We were all happy no classes when we were done we went outside to start our long walk into town. "What do you want to do Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked. "Um... let's watch a movie." I said. " Okay" Zach said. When we got into town we were heading to the movies when Liz started yelling. "What's wrong Li-" Then Bex started to yell. I looked at their direction and saw Grant and Jonas standing in the Pharmacy. We went inside to go say hi. "Dude it's been a year we need to catch up." Grant said to Zach. While the guys were talking me, Bex, Liz and Macey looked around the Pharmacy to get some chocolate. "Hey don't I know you?" a voice said behind me.

CHAPTER 2:

We turned around to find Dillion one of Josh's friends staring at me. "Of course I know you. You're that girl from the Gallagher Academy that Josh went out with." At his mention of his name Josh looks over the counter to look who Dillion is talking with. "Cammie is that you?'' Josh asked. "Hi Josh." I said. "How have you been?" Josh asked "Great" I said. "What brings you into town with your friends today?'' "Oh just a school trip." I said. "Ohhhh so these are your snobby friends." Dillion yelled. Zach, Grant and Jonas heard Dillion yell and came toward us. "What's wrong Cammie?" Zach asked. "Are these your boyfriends?'' Dillion asked. "Dude why are you being mean to Cammie and her friends" Josh asked Dillion. "They think they're better 'cuz they have money and go to a rich private school. But I know boys don't go to the Gallagher Academy. So what school do your boyfriends go to?" Dillion said. "We all go to the Gallagher Academy. Our school is doing an exchange with them again." Zach said with a mad look on his face. Then the pharmacy doors opened "Josh if we want to watch a movie we better go now." DeeDee said with another girl beside her. "Oh my gosh Cammie it's been a long time since I've seen you." she came to hug me. "And I see that Zach is with you and your friends. What are doing here?'' she asked. "Oh we are all going to see a movie." I said "Well do guys want to come with us?'' DeeDee asked. Me and my friends looked at each other and after a minute we nodded yes. "Great, let's go then" DeeDee said. We were all heading to the movies when a limo stopped beside us. "Hey Macey and Cammie." said Preston when he got out of the limo. Macey ran to him and hugged him. ''I thought you said you couldn't come and see me today." said Macey. "I can't stay away from my girlfriend. Plus you can't go to D.C. and go in the Whitehouse." Preston said. "Hey Preston." Zach said. "Hey Zach how are you and Cammie?'' We're great." Zach said hugging me. "Hi Preston." Bex, Liz, Grant and Jonas said at the same time. "Hey guys long time no see. What are you guys doing?" "We're going to watch a movie." DeeDee said. "Hi well I know you don't go to the Gallagher Academy. I'm Preston." "I know who are, you're the President's son. I'm DeeDee this is Josh, Dillion and Jackie." So that's the girl's name. "It's nice to meet you all." Preston said. "Well let's go to the movie theater." Macey said. We started walking again. Zach started to walk beside me and slipped his arm around my waist. "Well you look very happy, maybe breakfast did work." I laughed then Zach kissed me. When we got to the movies we wanted to watch different movies except me, Zach, Josh and DeeDee. We got our movie tickets and went to get some popcorn and soda. Zach and Josh went to order them. "Its great to see you, Cammie" DeeDee said "You to" I said and this time i meant it. I didnt know why I disliked her back then. She is really nice to me and lots of other people too. But my friends still dislike her. Wait whats that look on her face. Its looks like shes mad at me. But why? Zach and Josh came back with sodas and popcorn. Zach bought one bucket of popcorn and soda, while Josh bought two popcorns and two sodas i wonder why. Arent Josh and DeeDee still dating? "What are you thinking about honey?" Zach asked with a worry look on his face. "Nothing just how much fun we are going to have since Preston, Grant and Jonas are here I was feeling really bad because you and me were going on a date while Bex, Liz and Macey were taging along without their boyfriends." We started to walk to the theater when DeeDee asked," so how do you guys know the Presidents son?" "I met him on Macey's campign trail and he said he's going to visit Gallagher. And on that same day Zach, Grant and Jonas came to Gallagher to visit us." I said "Oh thats really cool that you guys know the Presidents son right Josh?'' DeeDee asked. "Uh oh yeah its cool'' Josh wasnt paying attention much because he was looking at Zach and me all the time. When we were in the theater I said that I'm going to the bathroom to Zach he said okay but to hurry. When i got out of the theater I heard someone behind and then a hand was on my shoulder. I grabbed the hand and flipped that person in the air. Josh was lying on the ground. "Oh my gosh. Josh Im so sorry." I said. "its okay i got used to it." He said. "i never knew that people threw you like that?" "They dont only you used to flip me like that when we dated, remember?" Actully I didnt remember. But I had to lie. "Right." I said. Then Josh started to lean closer to me and before i knew it he started to kiss me.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 3:When he stopped I gave him a slap but not hard I dont want to hurt him. Then out of nowhere Josh started to slid. Then I saw Zach grab him and punch him. "Why did you kiss her, she's my girlfriend!" Zach yelled. "Becuse I still love her." Josh said and punched Zach. They started to fight. I tried to stop it but the only way to stop a fight is with my friends. I went to the theater that the rest of my friends were and yelled ''Zach and Josh are fighting!" They got up and ran with me to where Zach and Josh were fighting. Bex whistled but didnt work then Jonas, Grant, Preston and Dillion sepreated Zach and Josh. I went were Zach was and started to hold him becase he needed the support. Bex asked "Why are you two fighting?" "Because I kissed Cammie." said Josh. They looked at him. "Well arent you and DeeDee dating" asked Liz. "No" said Josh. "Zach I'll call a car to take us back to school. Okay" I said with a worried face. "Bex call my mom tell her to send us a car to pick _ALL_ of us dont tell her what happened just say that I told you we need a car fast."

When two minutes pasted the car was at the front of the movie theater we got inside the limo with me and Zach. I wonder where the other girl went. When we got to school we had to wait five minutes to go inside. When we got inside I told eveybody to come with me. I had to hold Zach by the hand to go upstairs. And Bex had to hold Josh. When we got to my mothers office she told us to sit down. "What happened." she demaned. ''Zach and Josh got into a fight." I said. "Why?" she asked. "Because Josh kissed me and Zach saw it." Ten minutes later she finally turned to Josh and said "Josh I know that you are still in love with my daughter, but shes over you. And plus if she wasnt- which im sure she is-you guys cant be together." "Why is that" Josh asked. My mom looked were Zach and I were sitting and then turned back to Josh and said "Because she is a spy in training." Josh, DeeDee, Dillion started to laugh. Then Joe Solomon came in and turned to my mom and said "you told them." She nodded but they were still laughing. "Enough!" I yelled they looked at me. I nodded at my mother and she pressed the red button. Then everything started moving from behind the diguies. My mom dissmissed my friends and me but kept Josh, DeeDee, Dillion. We all went to Zach's room so he could lay down. ''Dude i didnt know that guy could fight.'' Jonas said. ''Hey can you guys leave me and Zach alone for a few minutes?" I asked they nodded and left. "How are you feeling." "A little better since you're here with me."

"I love you. I would never leave your side."

" I know"

"Want some water."

"No"

"Okay."

"I need to ask you something."

"What's that honey." He got up from the bed and knelt on one of his knees and pulled a little box from his pocket and said "Cameron Ann Morgan, will you marry me?"

CHAPTER 4:

"Yes! Yes! I will marry you Zach." He grabbed me and started to kiss me. When we were done kissing we went to my room. "Guys we have something to tell you." I said. "What is it?" Liz asked. "We are getting married!" I yelled. "Oh my gosh, Cammie I'm so happy for you two." Macey said. My friends started planning lots of things for the wedding. Then Bex took me and Zach by the hand and the rest of the gang pushed us out of the room toward my mother's office. Bex kicked the door open and said "Headmistress, Cammie and Zach have to tell you and Mr. Solomon something." "What is it with you guys Rebecca?'' "Go ahead Cam" Bex said

"Um mom me and Zach are um getting married."

"What" Josh said

"Oh my gosh, honey that's great news." my mom said

"Well Zachary you better take care of her." Joe Solomon said

"I will Joe i will never let her get hurt." Zach said. I smiled and kissed him.

"Okay dinner is about to start." My mom told all of us to go eat while she gets ready. When we were sitting down everybody where staring at us. Maybe because Josh, DeeDee and Dillion were with us. "What is Cammie's ex-boyfriend doing here?" Tina said to Eva. "Sisters I have an announcement to give. Cammie, Zach please come up here." Me and Zach got up and were holding hands when we reached the microphone. "Um...well um Zach and I have to tell you guys that me and him are getting married." Everybody started cheering and some said "finally". When dinner was over my mom came up to my and Zach and told us she needed to talk to us. We went to her office, and she cloosed the door and made us sit on the sofa.

"Me and Joe have been talking and we think that since the two of you are getting married maybe you guys should share a room from now on."

"Mom are you sure you want us to share a room alone."

"Yes Im sure."

"Okay"

"I'll get the guards to start moving Cammie's things to your room Zach."

"Okay." said Zach

"Now I have a favor to ask you two."

"What is it mom"

"Its about Josh, Dillion, and DeeDee."

"Oookay"

"They need to stay here for awhile''

"Why"

"because their parents went on a cruise for three months and they are locked out of their houses."

"Where will they be staying."

"In the eastwing with you guys but in different rooms"

"But dont they have to go to school too."

"They will go to school but in Gallagher not Roseville High because they got kicked out of that school because they did something."

"Okay, bye mom see you tomorrow." I said. Me and Zach were heading to _our_ room. When we got there Zach started to kiss me. We landed on his bed he laid on top of me and told me that he's very happy then started kissing me again. We stopped kissing because someone knocked on the door. When I opened it I saw Josh standing in the doorway. "Um can I talk to you?'' Josh asked. "Um sure." I said. put i kept the door open. "I'm sorry I kissed you at the movies and punching Zach." "Oh okay well maybe you shouldnt tell me this but maybe to Zach." I said. "Um okay but do you know where he is?'' he asked. "Wait who told you I'm over here." I asked. "Your friends i went to your suit and they told me that you will be in this room." he said. "Oh okay, well then you should come in." He came in the room with a confused look on his face. "What is he doing here?" Zach asked. "He is here to talk to you." I went to get some PJ's from one of the boxes and went in the bathroom to change. When I got out Zach and Josh were still talking. ''Well I should let you two talk i'll be with Liz an-" "No" Zach said cutting me off. "You need to sleep so lay down and me and Josh can get out and let you sleep." "Okay" I said. They went out of the room to talk. When Zach came back i was still awake. "I thought you'll be asleep by now." "No i wanted to wait for you. So did you guys work things out?" I asked. "Yeah" he said. He changed into PJ's then got into bed with me. "Good night Gallagher Girl." Good night Blackthorne Boy" he laughed and we fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke the next day curled up in Zach's arms. I woke him up so we could go get ready for breakfast. "So how is Mr. & Mrs. Goode doing this morning." Bex teased. "I still can't believe you Zachary Goode is getting married." Grant said. "Shut up Grant they have been dating for three years they should have gotten married a long time ago." Jonas said. We all laughed. "You know we should go shopping for dresses." Liz said. "Congrants that you are getting married Cammie." someone said behind me. I turned around to find DeeDee smiling at me. I know shes happy for me and i know why shes happy. Now she doesnt have to worry that i might take Josh away from her. She hugged me very tightly. That girl could break someone. She let go of me when she saw Josh sitting next to me. "Good morning Josh." she said. Then they started talking. "So when are you two going back to Blackthorne?'' I asked Jonas and Grant. "Oh I totally forgot to tell you guys this yesterday." Grant said. "What is it?" Bex asked. "We arent going back to Blackthorne, I asked your mom, Cammie, that if me and Grant can stay here. She called the Blackthorne trusties and they agreed with us and our parents." Jonas said. "Oh my gosh you can stay here." Liz said. "We are going to stay in the eastwing where cammie and Zach are sleeping, but across their room since they need their privacy from now on." Jonas said. Macey came to the table with Preston with a huge smile on her face. "Why are you smiling like that Mace?" I asked. "Preston gets to come to school here since his parents want him safe since what happened at Boston." Macey said. "So another boy is staying at Gallagher that makes six guys." Dillion said joining our conversation. "What do you mean _six_ boys?" Macey asked. "Grant and Jonas get to stay here too." Bex said. After we were done eating we headed to COW. When we went into class we took our seats. Bex and Zach switched seats so he can sit next to me and her next to Grant. Then the rest of the class came in to take their seats. Mr. Smith started class with a lecture on Russia when there was a knock at the door. We all turned to see my mom at the door with Josh, DeeDee and Dillion beside her. "Mr. Smith sorry to disturb your class but you got new students." She said then she was gone. "I believe you are Josh, Dillion and DeeDee." they nodded at amazement on how Mr. Smith knew their names. Then he told them to take a seat in the extra desks in the back of the room. When COW ended me and my friends went outside to the P.E. barn. Me and Grant were picked to show the class how to flip a person in midair when they are pointing a gun at you. "Dont hurt him." Bex said. "Why would she hurt hi-" Josh was cut off by the yell of Grant when he landed on the ground. Everyone clapped at me. Then the rest of the class was partnered up. Zach and me ended up to be partners. "Let's see if you could flip me in the air, Gallagher Girl" he said. "I'll try Blackthorne Boy" i said. When class ended we all went to C&A. Madame Dabney talked about we need to act at a dinner when are trying to kill the guy that wants to kill one of the guest. After class we went to lunch. We looked at the sign that says we need to speak French. Me and Zach went to go get food when Josh came up to us and asked "What are you guys saying i dont understand." "We need to speak French." Zach said. "Oh okay but if you guys are going to talk to me, Dillion or DeeDee do it in english, okay." he said we nodded. "Ugh thanks for the big bump on my arm Cammie." Grant said. "Your welcome Grant." I said and laughed. When lunch was over we said bye to Liz and Jonas since they were going to the lab. Macey and Preston had to go to another class." Hey do you guys know where Covert Operations is." Josh asked. "YOU have CoOps class?" I asked. "Yeah I guess." he said. "Then follow us." Zach said. We went to the elevator. But only two people could fit in the elevator, so Zach and Bex went first. Then me and Josh. When the voice said to identify who you are I said "Cameron Ann Morgan" then a needle showed up. I put my fringer on it so it could draw blood. ''No way I'm doing that" Josh said. "Do it we cant be late for class." I said. "Fine" Josh said. Then the elevator opened and we found Zach wait at the elevator for me. He saw the blood on my finger. He took my finger and kissed it. "Better?" he asked. "Yes" i said. Then we went to class. We took our seats when Mr. Solomon came in. "Today we will talk about brush passes since we have a new student, so go easy on him girls and Zack and Grant." When CoOps was over we all headed to my and Zach's room. "So do you guys think that Mr. Smith will go easy on us since we have Normal students here?" Liz asked. "Maybe maybe not." Jonas said. We all talked about test's and quiz's and did our homework until it was time for dinner. We all took our seats near each other, but we stayed silent since we already talked. When it was over me and Zach went to the library to go to my favorite passageway. When we got in we just started walking and holding hands. About an hour we got out and headed to our room and feel asleep. We were woken up by all of our friends moving the bed. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Zach asked. "Waking you two love birds to go into town." Bex said. "What we get to go into town?" "Yes its our free day its sunday remember?" Right i remember. We got up and got ready. When we got into town me and Zach were separated. I dont know why. My girlfriends dragged me to a store full of wedding dresses. So thats why me and Zach got separated. "Oh my gosh Cam, this is going to be so much fun!" Liz yelled.

PRO & CON'S OF GETTING MARRIED:

PRO: YOU WILL MARRY A GUY THAT YOU LOVE VERY MUCH

CON: YOURE FRIENDS WILL MAKE YOU TRY ON MORE THEN 100 DRESSES ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT THEY ALL DISLIKED THEM.

PRO:YOU MIGHT HAVE FUN TRYING ON DIFFERENT DRESSES, ITS LIKE YOURE PLAYING DRESSUP

CON:NO BREAKS

PRO:UNTIL YOUR MOM CALLS YOU TO COME BACK TO SCHOOL.

When got back to i was really tired and before i know it i was already sleeping on the couch of my mother's office. Someone shook me awake. I looked up to see Zach's face inches away from mine. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Let me take you to bed" he said. He carried me to our room and laid me down on the bed. "Go to sleep you look very tired.

CHAPTER 6:

The next day I had to skip COW because my mom called me to her office. "Why did you call me up to your office, mom?" I asked. "I got you out of class because i need to tell you something really exciting and i couldn't wait until you were out of class. "So what is it?" I asked. "Aunt Abby will be coming back to Gallagher!" "Oh my gosh when is she coming?" I asked. "In two days." mom said.

When i was done talking with my mom it was already time for dinner. Wow i missed lots of work. Good thing Liz is my friend. "Hey why did you miss all of the classes?" Zack asked. "Because my mom had to tell me something." i said. "And what was that?" Zach asked. "That's for me to know and you to find out." I said. "I dont like it when you keep me out of the loop Gallagher Girl." Zach said. "I dont like it when you are but this is going to be a surprise." I said. When dinner was over Zach and me headed to the library so he can help me on the things that i missed in class. I couldn't stop looking at the ring that Zach gave me when he proposed. "Why do you keep staring at the ring?" Zach asked. "I keep staring at it, because it's really beautiful." I said. "Like you." Zach said. He kissed me. About three hours later we headed to our room but we found all of our friends in it. "Why are you guys in our room?" Zach asked. "Because you two went missing." Bex said. "We were in the library, Zach was helping me with the work that i missed." "I thought you looked in the library, Liz." Macey said. "I did." Liz said. "We were in the back. Now can you guys leave i want to go to sleep." I said. They left the room. "Why are they so protective about us? Its like they dont want to leave us." I said. "Well we are getting married and they want to spend lots of time with us before we do." Zach said. Zach started to kiss me and we landed on the bed and it was all happy haven from then on.

We woke up by a knock at the door in the morning. Zach got up to get it. ''Can i help you, Josh its four in the morning.'' Zach said. ''I just need help on homework. DeeDee and Dillion cant help me either.'' Josh said. ''Okay come in sit on the couch.'' Zach said. Josh came in to sit on the couch. "He needs help on homework.'' Zach said. ''I know. I heard.'' Josh sat on the couch in our room. ''So what do you need help Josh?" Zach asked. "Well ... everything, it's really confusing." Josh said. "Let me go get coffee." I said. They nodded and I went down to the Great Hall to get coffee. When I got back to the room Zach was still helping Josh on homework. I gave them their coffee and sat down next to Zach. "I dont know how you guys get this stuff its hard." Josh said. "Well we knew how to do things that you think is hard when we were little since we knew that our parents were spy's." I said.

**AN: Okay guys i have a writers block so i nedd your help to give me ideas :P Also are you guys going to watch G. I Joe? I know I am. :0**


End file.
